


Boys Will Be Boys

by Lillian_nator



Series: Wholesome Week [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Gen, YES WE ARE BACK BOYS, not really but, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/pseuds/Lillian_nator
Summary: Day One of Wholesome Week.I will be uploading Day Two and Three today as wellTubbo and Tommy rarely got to act their age. Most of the server forgot how young they were. But on days like today, they got to have fun.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896955
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1371





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY for not uploading
> 
> I've been busy blah blah blah 
> 
> As Soon as I am done with Wholesome Week, I will be finishing (this is home) and then getting to work on the L'Manberg Story 
> 
> Day 2 WILL Be a Oneshot Set in the Same Universe as (this is home) so I hope you enjoy!

It was a Sunday. The day of peace. 

Every one of the members of Dream SMP and now, L’Manberg as well, had decided that no one shall wage war on a Sunday. For one, it was the day of rest. Even if almost all of the members were not religious, they all agreed that it would be nice nonetheless. Secondly, when it was a nice day out, many of the members would spend their Sunday with friends, hiking, and playing games until the Sun would set. In particular, two boys claimed Sunday their day to have fun, their day to be boys. 

Wilbur awoke on this particular Sunday, to the smell of fresh morning dew, and birds chirping. He immediately got up, startling the few other members of L’Manberg resting in the Caravan. 

Wilbur knew what this day would entail. 

He headed outside, and smiled brightly knowing what this day would bring, and his smile widened even more - if possible - when he intensely listened. You see, if he tried hard enough, he could hear boyish giggles a mile or two away. This was going to be a great day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikki, who was fairly new to the Dream SMP, was very confused. Yesterday, all members of L’Manberg were working hard on the new city plans, as they had been focusing on rebuilding after the war, but Today, Wilbur and Fundy both wore goofy smiles on their faces as they looked out into the distance, not to mention the two missing young boys. 

“Wil,” She started, “Is today a holiday or something?” 

Wilbur stared at her for a second, trying to figure out the words to express this situation. He never had to explain it before, as everyone in the surrounding area knew what today was. It was the day, where the two teens who had seemingly become his younger brothers, were allowed to be boys. It was their day. 

“It’s going to be a really good day Nikki,” He stated, still radiating joy, “Trust me. You’re going to love it.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Off in the distance, two boys, one blonde and one brunette were running away as far as they could. They were running from the Dream SMP, away from the stupid responsibilities that had been thrown onto their shoulders so young. They tackled each other, and tripped, and laughed, and ran. 

Today was going to be a good day. 

About once every one or two months, there would be a Sunday like today, full of Sunshine without a cloud in sight. No duties to attend to, and most importantly, no war. When Tubbo and Tommy woke up early today, they both knew that Today was going to be one of those Sundays. 

Tubbo woke up first that morning, smelling the fresh grass, the honey-dew like flowers, and the crisp wind. He excitedly sprung out of bed to look outside, it was still relatively early, but the sun was rising, and according to Dream it was not supposed to rain for another week or so, Tubbo could tell that it was going to be a good day. 

He eagerly woke Tommy up, trying his hardest not to irritate the young boy. Tubbo knew that he would have to try very hard for Tommy to actually be mad at him, but nonetheless, the blonde seemed to be especially irritable in the morning so Tubbo tried not to make his friend mad. 

Tommy awoke slowly, opposed the usual way he instantaneously wakes up as soon as Tubbo would start shaking him. It was probably due to their late night work with the rest of L’Manberg, but still it was odd. 

Tubbo could tell that Tommy could feel the day ahead of them in the air. So, he was in no rush to get up. It would be a few hours until anyone else woke up. 

He rubbed his tired eyes and whispered to Tubbo, asking him what he wanted to do with the great Sunday ahead of them. 

Tubbo relished these moments, when Tommy was too tired, or feeling too genuine to put his filter on, when Tubbo knew that Tommy would not joke around for a few more minutes. This was the side of Tommy that only Tubbo got to see. At least, Tubbo was the one who saw it the most often. When Tommy showed that he truly cared about his friends, and that he really was a kind person, behind the persona he put up. Tubbo knew why Tommy put up that persona, but he never confronted him about it. Tommy just wanted to be brave, both of the boys were scared often, with so much war around them, Tommy was brave by pretending he didn’t fear, if it worked for him, Tubbo couldn’t argue. 

“I don’t know, Tommy.” Tubbo admitted while he was sitting next to the other boy on the small bed, combing his fingers through Tommy’s hair while looking down (one of the few times he could as Tommy was so much taller than Tubbo) at the blue-eyed boy, “I just want to get as far away from here as possible.” 

Tubbo could see the shit eating grin on Tommy’s face at those words.

Today was going to be a great day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dream could hear faint running in the distance. He smiled. 

He knew what day it was. 

“Hey - Sap, George, you wanna go outside?” Dream laughed. 

“I mean - why?” SapNap asked. 

“I think you know what today is.” Dream smiled cheekily. 

Although Dream often acted like he did not care about the two boys, he really did. They may all have different stances on the war, but at the end of the day, they were all friends. 

He loved watching the two boys have fun, they never got to nowadays, with everything that had happened. They both had been thrown into adult life before they should’ve and it was partially Dream’s fault. Both of the boys were extremely mature for their age when they weren’t goofing around. This made it hard for everyone to remember how young the boys were. 

Too Young. 

So, case in point. Dream took their threats and words too seriously, he means, really, they are just 16, why should they have to own up and mean every single word that they say. They are 9 years away from their brain being fully developed! He shouldn’t trust and believe in their every decision. They are just kids. 

But he did. 

He was not the only one at fault though. Wilbur, who had taken them both under his wing, had convinced the two boys to start a revolution. Sure, maybe Dream was a bit unfair at times, but an entire revolution? 

Wilbur convinced the two boys to become soldiers, to witness bloodshed, to fight their friends, and although they both agreed, Dream wonders if they would’ve been happier if they didn’t. Instead of building new houses, and making traps, like the two boys had in the past, they were sketching out war plans, and talking in hushed whispers. 

The two boisterous boys suddenly became very serious. No longer did they seem to have any fun. Sure, they made jokes, and laughed, but the smiles that were etched onto their faces when Dream met the two, he hadn’t seen those in weeks. 

Dream was ready to watch his favorite teens have fun. They wouldn’t notice him, they were too busy having the time of their lives. 

“You know I wanna watch them trip over themselves. I’ll get George, I’ll meet you on the roof.” SapNap said, his smile growing twice as large.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy could not be happier than he was at this moment. 

He was running through a random flower field with his best friend by his side. He felt eyes on him, probably Wilbur making sure they were okay, but he could care less. He was going to win. 

“You’re it!” Tommy yelled, as he jumped on Tubbo, tackling him to the ground. 

Both of the boys laughed loudly and huffed. 

“You always win! It’s so unfair!” Tubbo winned. 

“Then stop playing dude! Tommy defended himself. “I really thought you were gonna win this time.” He confessed. 

“Really?” Tubbo asked, hopeful, “I wasn’t sure!” 

“Yeah, I thought you were gonna ruin my perfect score for a second.” Tommy breathed. He was so out of breath, but the happiest he’s been since the war started. 

“I don’t think I could.” Tubbo stated, looking up smiling at his friend. 

“Yo!” Tommy started excitedly, “Do you see that beehive over there?” 

Tubbo looked up, eagerly, he loved bees “That huge one over there?” 

“Yeah! That’s ginormous!” Tommy stated in awe. “Didn’t you say a few days ago that you wanted to add to your bee farm?” 

“I want it.” Tubbo stated monotone. 

Both boys burst out laughing. 

Tommy held out his hand to the shorter boy, “Well come on then. We are getting it!” He shouted and laughed. 

It was going to be a great day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilbur couldn’t help the smug grin that formed on his face when he saw Tommy carrying the smaller boy to reach the giant beehive above their heads. 

Both of the boys laughed so hard that Wil could hear it all the way on top of the caravan, Tommy had dropped Tubbo, and the brunette boy was climbing quickly back onto the blonde boys’ back. Both of them were stumbling, but the joy was clear on their face. Wilbur was never happier than when Tubbo and Tommy were happy. 

Wilbur could feel Nikki sit next to him, but he was too wrapped up in the boys activities to care. The two boys who had become his little brothers rarely seemed so happy. He was beginning to think that it was his fault. That thought made his smile sag a small bit, but in all honesty with himself, he couldn’t be upset, not when seeing his two favorite teens having that much fun. 

He heard screams, giggles, and squeals of delight as Tommy and Tubbo were now being chased by bees. Wilbur had to love in the moment. At least he had to today, the two boys wouldn’t be nearly as happy tomorrow. 

“What makes this Sunday so special?” Nikki quietly asked. 

“Not much in particular. Great weather, nothing to attend to. No responsibilities today. It's a Sunday. The perfect Sunday for boys to be boys.” Wilbur quietly admitted. He felt as though talking was taking away from the experience the two boys were having. 

“They look so happy.” Nikki says, after a beat of rest. 

A hum of agreeance was all she got back. She knew that she shouldn’t ask the question that kept popping up in her thoughts, but she had to know. She couldn’t stop questioning the two boys. 

“Why don’t they do this more often?” Nikki’s voice slightly wavered, she had a feeling she knew the answer, but she didn’t want that answer to be true. She wanted the two young boys to be able to roam the land free, and play games to their heart's content everyday. 

She had just joined this SMP recently, and had never seen the two teens so carefree in all of the time she knew them. In fact, she had not known how young they truly were until a couple of days ago. They were very mature for their age, even if they looked young Nikki wasn’t one to judge, she herself looked on the younger side, the two could pass for 18 or older anyday. 

She felt bad for the two boys. 

“I think you know why.” There was a low rumble in Wilbur’s chest, “It’s my fault.” 

“No.” Nikki tried to reassure him, but part of her knew that he was right. “At least not all your fault.” 

She paused. 

“They chose to do this..” She tried to reason with him. 

“Did they?” Wilbur stated, voice low. He finally looked down at her, his gaze torn away from the two boys tumbling down the field. There was a silent tear falling down his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb. 

“Lets just watch them today - yeah?” She tried to make him feel better, she hoped it would work. She missed the goofy smile that was on his face a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He said, leaned into her touch, and looked back at his two boys. 

He just wanted the best for his brothers. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy and Tubbo were unaware of the sadness that filled the air. That the adults of the SMP were disappointed in themselves for treating the two boys like adults. 

Instead, they played hide and seek. 

This was Tubbo’s favorite game, like Tommy in tag, he was infamously good at it. 

Tubbo was a lot smaller than Tommy, so it only made sense that he would be better at hiding in small places, not to mention he knew the server’s architecture much better than the blonde. Tubbo was going to win. 

“Oh Tubbo ~” Tommy laughed, and it took all of Tubbo’s might to not laugh with him, “I’m going to find you” The boy sang. 

Tubbo doubted that Tommy would actually find him, he never did. As Tommy walked right past where Tubbo was hiding his suspicion was found correct, Tommy would not find him in this game, like many of the others. 

Sometimes, Tubbo was sad, thinking about how he and Tommy could not have days like this everyday. 

He knew that it was impossible, in any perfect world to not have responsibilities. It just seemed as though he had more than he should have. He missed the days where he and Tommy would run from house to house, carefree, and excited for life. Everyone was their friend. Everyone was looking out for the young boys. They were just kids. 

The way things should be. 

Tubbo didn’t pay much attention to the sadness that surrounded him, because he was busy having the time of his life. 

“Okay! I give up, Tubbo come out!” Tommy shouted exasperated. 

Slowly Tubbo crawled out of his hiding spot, trying not to alert the younger boy as he did. 

Tubbo quickly jumped on his back taking him to the ground. “HA!” Tubbo screamed, “I got you! You can never beat me dude! This is my game!” 

“I never liked you - you piece of shit - I hope you die.” Tommy grumbled from under the brunette boy. 

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too Tommy.” Tubbo laughed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream grinned as he heard the last of the boyish laughter of the night. 

He knew where the two boys were going, but he would let Wilbur get them. It was something that Dream and George used to do, bringing the boys back home after their adventures. Something he was sure would upset the boys now. 

He did not want to intrude in their hiding place. The spot that everyone had agreed to leave unscathed no matter what was going on in the server. He was sure that he would feel out of place now, since he knew he had hurt both of the boys. 

He could easily gain their trust back, by giving Tommy his discs back, by giving Tubbo his favorite bees. But, Dream held too much pride. 

Tonight, he was sure L’Manberg would find the boys and bring them home before the mobs came out late tonight. Tonight, he would go inside with the memory of smiles stretched to their eyes. Tonight, it wasn’t his job to keep them safe, it hadn’t been his job for a long time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Fundy, pick your boy.” Wilbur laughed as he lead the foxman to Tommy and Tubbos secret hideout. 

It was not a secret at all, no. Every member of the server knew about the small field of flowers that the boys could be found in. It had many different colored flowers, tall trees, and lots and lots of bees. It was extremely different from Dream SMP, as the urbanized land was much more crowded, and chaotic. 

For two boys that always seem to be causing chaos, their favorite place was the most peaceful area in the server. 

Wilbur picked up a sleeping Tommy off the grassy meadow floor, and threw him over his shoulders with a huff. 

He remembered the first time he found the blonde boy here, he was waiting for his green-eyed best friend to show up. Tommy had told Wilbur not to come to the small garden area again, unless permitted by Tommy or Tubbo themselves. Whenever something important happened, the two boys could be found here, when one of them was sad, or even over excited they could be found here. Although, these Sundays were an exception. When Wilbur first joined the server, Dream had told him that Dream, George, and SapNap would find the two boys here all the time. That the trio would have to carry the boys out, before the mobs spawned. Wilbur thought that maybe the blonde had been over exaggerating, but here he was now, almost a year later, and whenever the boys didn’t show up before midnight, everyone knew where to find them. 

Fundy picked up Tubbo much more carefully than Wilbur did Tommy, and the two began their walk back to the Caravan. 

“Today was a good day.” The Fox said aloud. 

“Boys Will Be Boys.” Wilbur concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good time reading this. 
> 
> I thought of this when I woke up on Monday, so I really liked writing this. 
> 
> Don't ever expect fluff again. Everything i write shall be angsty. 
> 
> Tell me what you think down below, I would love to hear it! I hope you all have a good day!


End file.
